Viva-TV on IBC's TV ratings nationwide
IBC-13 become the country’s top network in Philippine television is now No.4 with Viva-TV, the largest number one entertainment channel of Vic del Rosario's Viva group and the network has still sequestered recently with improve the signal of the channel and upgrade network facilities nationwide and the new TV ratings, for the high note as it continues to lead have helped national TV ratings in February 2012 with 30 percent behind topnotchers against TV5's 45 percent, GMA’s 34 percent and ABS-CBN's 32 percent in total day shares and the station is still for privatization, boost Channel 13's high ratings from cellar dweller to No. 4 lead has grown wider quarter-on-quarter with competitor to major networks TV5's 45 percent, ABS-CBN’s 36 percent and GMA’s 35 percent in the first quarter for the giant networks have put up similar shows to counter the rise of the rating charts, and Viva-TV on IBC pulling away with 30 percent along with TV5,s 45 percent ABS-CBN's with 37 percent and GMA’s 32 percent by the second quarter, especially on primetime when most Filipinos TV and where advertisers invest most of their TV ad placements for more airtime on Channel 13. Viva-TV on IBC-13 is the network claims it is No. 4 TV network nationwide, which recently obtained a legislative franchise to operate commercial radio and television stations with provincial and cable affiliates, for an AMR of 9.7 and a 27.4% audience share, beating the big three of GMA-7 (24.8%), ABS-CBN (19.5%) and Viva-TV on IBC-13 (17.9%) in Megamanila. Viva-TV on IBC-13, the network dominates the homes of Filipinos in Luzon, the Visayas and Mindanao in the viewer-rich primetime block (5 p.m. to 11 p.m.), where advertisers invest 45 percent of their TV ad spending, with a national audience share of 30 percent or 13 points higher than the 44 percent share of TV5 is No.1, 29-percent share of GMA Network is No.2 and 35 percent share of ABS-CBN is No.3. The upgrade included new transmission systems, among others, as well as the rehabilitation of IBC-13's assets. By privatizing these and other state-run firms in Aquino Administration, Noynoy Aquino hopes to raise the badly needed funds to run his government, which faces a projected P70-billion deficit this year that will be privatized by Malacañang in a bid to boost the country’s coffers, continued its nationwide leadership by having the most number of Philippine TV households watching its shows on primetime (5PM to 12 MN) with an average audience share of 23% with TV5’s 42%, GMA’s 29% and ABS-CBN’s 25%, based on data from the global industry-trusted audience research group''' Kantar Media'. The network’s primetime music videos “'OPM TV',” which Filipinos followed music videos of Viva artist through the months despite its airing, topped the list of most-watched music programs for March with scored an average national TV rating of 10.6 percent agsinst with '''TV5s “'Metro Aksyon'” (14.2 percent), '''GMA'’s “'Alice Bungisngis and Her Wonder Walis'” (12.1 percent) and ABS-CBN’s “'Maria La De Barrio'” (11.8 percent). “'Y2K: Yes to Kids',” currently the top running weekly children's program, captivated audiences with its children education with 10.5 percent in the ratings game. This was followed by weekend top-rater TV sitcom for health “'Hapi Kung Healthy'” with 10.2 percent. Viva-TV continued to dominate TV ratings with teleserye “'May Bukas Pa'” leading the pack scored basic top spot with an average national TV rating total viewers of 13.1 percent against the news programs TV5's “'Aksyon'” (20.7 percent), GMA’s “'24 Oras'” (17.7 percent) and ABS-CBN’s “'TV Patrol'” (15.8 percent). “'IBC Express Balita',” on the other hand, is the flagship number one afternoon newscast in the country with an average household TV rating of 10.7 percent or nine points against with TV5’s “'Popstar TV'” (28.7 percent) GMA’s “'Broken Vow'” (15.7 percent) and ABS-CBN’s “'Pinoy Big Brother UnliDay'” (11.1 percent) according to TV ratings provider Nielsen Media Research. “'Ronda Trese',” the undisputed number one late-night news program with an average household TV rating of 10.1 percent or nine points higher than TV5's “'Pilipinas News'” (13.4 percent), GMA’s “'Saksi'” (12.5 percent) and ABS-CBN’s “'Bandilla'” (10.9 percent) according to TV ratings provider Nielsen Media Research. “'DMZ-TV',” remained as the most-watched TV variety show for teenagers with an average national TV rating of total viewers 10.1 percent on Tuesdays and on Sundays for 10.2 percent higher than TV5's “'Wow Samurai!'” (12.9 percent), GMA’s “'Party Pilipinas'” (11.5 percent) and ABS-CBN’s “'ASAP 2012'” (10.6 percent). “'PBA (Philippine Basketball Association)',” the country's premiere basketball league is set to soar to new heights ranks among an average of 10.2 percent audience share for TV viewership ratings average on the primetime slot, according to the TV survey of AGB Philippines, besting primetime shows from the giant networks TV5, GMA-7 and ABS-CBN. Out of the top 15 currently running programs, Viva-TV on IBC-13 took 11 spots and secured the top eight slots. These are “'OPM TV'” (10.6 percent), “'Hapi Kung Healthy'” (10.2 percent), “'IBC Express Balita'” (10.7 percent), “'May Bukas Pa'” (13.1 percent), “'Ronda Trese'” (10.1 percent), “'DMZ-TV'” (10.2 percent), “'Last Fool Show'” (14.1 percent), “'Linawin Natin'” (23 percent), “'Makabayang Duktor'” (12 percent) and “'Good Take'” (23 percent). Joining them in top 15 are “'Cooltura'” (30 percent), “'Fil-Chi'” (20 percent), “'PBA'” (10.2 percent), and “'Pop Girls'” (13.8 percent). Meanwhile, IBC-13 continues its leadership among all dance FM radio stations with DZMZ or iDMZ 89.1 registering a 30.5% audience share against with TV5's 106.7 Energy FM with only 32.1%, GMA's Barangay LS with only 21.5% and ABS-CBN's Tambayan 101.9 with only 20.1% in Janaury 2012, according to Nielsen Media Research data for Mega Manila. Based on Kantar Media's data,' IBC-13 '''garnered an average audience share of 25.3% in total day with rival '''TV5' placing first with 34.1% share, GMA Network placing second with 33.6% share and ABS-CBN placing third with 30.9% share.. Viva-TV on IBC-13 shifted to Kantar Media/TNS after filing a case against AGB Nielsen Media Research for failing to comply with its request to investigate alleged cheating and data tampering in TV ratings. The case is still pending in court, contrary to claims by TV5,' GMA' and ABS-CBN, which is not a party to the case, that it has been resolved.